


The Captain's Brother

by UndercoverAvenger



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Descendants x male reader, M/M, descendants x male!reader, harry hook x reader - Freeform, male reader x harry hook, male!reader x harry hook, x male reader, x male!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverAvenger/pseuds/UndercoverAvenger
Summary: When Harry finds some guy hanging around his captain, he is not happy about it. How was he supposed to know that he was her brother?
Relationships: Harry Hook x Male Reader, Harry Hook x Male!Reader
Kudos: 73





	The Captain's Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr

People stared as you sauntered through the streets of the Isle of the Lost, easily returning the threatening stares that the residents gave you. You evaded all of the attempted thefts with hardly a thought as you made your way to your family’s restaurant.

You had been away for the past couple of years, training yourself in various methods of fighting as well as learning the kind of magic that’d make your mother proud. Now, however, you were back home and more powerful than ever before.

* * *

The swinging doors of Ursula’s Fish and Chips creaked as you pushed them open, announcing your presence rather loudly. The rowdy bunch of patrons inside the building fell quiet as they took in the arrival of newcomer. They seemed unimpressed.

You had come to the same conclusion regarding them; they were the same sort of customers that frequented the Chip Shop before you left, and they were the same sort now. Nothing had changed in your absence.

…Well, nothing except the addition of a particularly gorgeous brunet dressed in a scarlet pirate’s coat sitting at the counter. He was one of the few who hadn’t reacted when you walked in, you noted. He tipped his head back, laughing raucously at something that his blond companion said.

You forced yourself to turn away, promising yourself that you’d make your way over to flirt with the pirate later. First, you had a little sister to surprise.

* * *

“Excuse me miss,” You called out, directing your query to the petite aqua-haired girl who’d just stepped out of the kitchen with a dented silver tray in her grasp. “Your best table please.” Uma’s dark eyes shot up from the tray at the sound of your voice, immediately locking onto your form.

The tray hit the ground with a loud clatter as your sister let out an excited squeal. She quickly ran over to you, wrapping her arms around your torso tightly. You let out a chuckle as you lifted her off her feet and spun her in a circle before releasing her. “Oh my god! (M/N), when did you get back?!” She hugged you again, ignoring the stares of the establishment’s patrons. “I missed you so much!”

You smiled down at her, “I missed you too, sweetheart.” You wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged her against your side as the two of you made your way to a table. “God, just you wait until you see what I can do now.” Your sister grinned excited by the prospect of learning something that she wasn’t supposed to. “There’s this one thing that I learned that I think you’ll-”

You were cut off by warmth at your back and a cold silver hook pressing against your throat. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll back away from my captain.” _Holy shit; that accent_ , you thought, utterly disregarding the threat.

“Yeah?” you laughed, “I don’t think that’s your call,” You casually placed your hand onto your assailant’s wrist before giving a sharp twist and wrenching the hook from their grasp. When you turned around, you were greeted by the sight of the attractive brunet from earlier rubbing his wrist and glaring angrily at you through narrowed azure eyes.

“Alright,” he growled, “Give me back my hook and we’ll make it my call, _princess.”_ he sneered.

You grinned, glancing over your shoulder at Uma. When she nodded, giving her permission, your smirk widened. You easily flipped the hook in your grasp, holding it out to the boy. “Alrighty then, _darling_. You want me to stay away from Uma?” He took the hook. “Then how about you try to make me?”

He grinned mischievously, “I was hoping you’d say that.”

* * *

As you’d been expecting, the brunet lunged immediately, taking a large swipe at you with his hook. You easily ducked out of the way, slipping around behind him and landing a blow to his back.

He recovered quickly, pivoting and making a grab at you with the hand that wasn’t holding his hook. You threw up and arm and blocked his strike, quickly growing tired of the back-and-forth rhythm of this little ‘duel.’ _Time to add the heat._

With that thought, the handle of your opponent’s hook glowed an ominous red and he let out a surprised grunt as the metal of his weapon seared into the flesh of his hand. The brunet’s eyes followed the descent of his hook as he dropped it, moving away from you for the split-second that you needed to make your move.

You vanished in a small puff of silver smoke, only to appear behind your opponent and wrap him in a headlock. He tensed up, struggling for a few moments before giving in. “You win; I yield.”

You smirked as you freed him from your hold, “Now that that’s over, how about an introduction, _darlin’_?”

He glared at you, irritated by the nickname. “Harry. Harry Hook.”

“Ah,” you mussed, “Shoulda figured, given your weapon of choice. I’m (M/N).” You stooped, picking up his hook and holding it out to him. “Can I ask what that was about?” You jerked your head toward the table where he’d originally threatened you.

“Call it an overprotective streak; Uma is my captain and I didn’t like the idea of some douchebag swaggering in to sweep her off her feet like some Boreadon princess.” He explained.

You laughed loudly, “Trust me, that’s nothing you have to worry about with me.” At his confused look, you explained, “First of all, I don’t see Uma like that.” Harry bristled, clearly thinking that you were trying to insult his captain. “Stop looking at me like that; I’m her older brother, it’d be weird if I DID look at her that way.” You grinned flirtatiously, “Besides, if I were planning on sweeping anyone off of their feet, you’d be a much more likely target, Princess.” Harry’s face flushed a dark pink.

You laughed again, bidding your sister a a quick goodbye as you sauntered out of the restaurant, a smirk dominating your face. _Harry Hook, huh?_ you thought, _This won’t be the last we see of each other…._


End file.
